L'amour est une fleur empoisonnée
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une simple soirée peut facilement tourner au malheur aux Enfers. Il suffit d'une simple coupure... SylphideXValentine, Yaoi. Défi réalisé avec EpinePourpres.


Bien le bonsoir !

Hey non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, même si cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas postée, excusez-moi ^^' Il faut dire qu'entre mes études et ma flemme personnelle de copier sur l'ordi' ce que j'ai écrit au brouillon, je n'avance pas bien vite malgré mes projets. Mais c'est F-I-N-I-T \o/ Enfin, temporairement quoi...

Cette histoire a été réalisée sur un défi que nous nous sommes lancées, **EpinesPourpres** et moi-même. Le but était d'écrire une histoire sur les Spectres Sylphide du Basilic et Valentine de la Harpie en y incorporant obligatoirement l'élément du poison/d'un empoisonnement. Aussi, je vous conseillerais quand vous aurez fini de lire mon texte d'aller lire le sien ;) Même si nous avons écrit sur le même sujet _(et même si je ne l'ai pas encore lu à l'heure où je tape ses lignes)_, son histoire n'est pas identique à la mienne, au contraire même ! Je l'a mettrais dans mes favoris ^^

Pour en revenir à ce que j'ai écrit, avant que vous ne lisiez _(en espérant que vous lisez ce que j'écris xD)_, je tiens à préciser quelques détails _(z'avez vu l'effort pour que ce soit visible ?...)_:

**= 1)-** Le Sylphide que je décris est plus celui de TLC, bien que l'histoire se passe après la série originelle. Il y est expliqué _(dans TLC je veux dire)_ que Sylphide génère un poison qui l'entoure comme un "brouillard" _(ce qui me fait penser à Albafica ^^")_. Comme le détail ne semble pas être présent dans la Saga Hadès, j'ai donc imaginé en quoi cela changeait de génération en génération, vous verrez en lisant.

**= 2)-** J'ai essayé au maximum d'éviter de spoiler les derniers tomes de TLC, vu que c'est après leurs lectures que nous avons eu l'idée de ce défi. Mais normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais oui, le fait que Valentine soit "obsédé" par Rhadamanthe vient de là.

**= 3)-** Il y a plusieurs références à d'autres couples dans cette fiction, dont certains "improbables" pourraient-ont me dire... D'autres petits délires que seule **EpinesPourpres** pourra comprendre, désolée ^^' Mais je revendique ses idées ! _(enfin... Certaines 8D)_

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à monseigneur et maître **Kurumada**.

Et... Ce sera tout, sinon je vais vous perdre_(si ce n'est pas déjà fait xD)_. Fiction aimablement corrigée par ma sœur, **MayThisBe** _(oui, je t'achèterais tes m&n's...)_.

Bonne lecture à tous ~

.

L'amour est une fleur empoisonnée

* * *

**Un amour peut être guéri par un autre amour, comme un poison**  
**est souvent chassé par un autre poison.**

* * *

Les hommes se taisaient à son approche mais il n'en avait cure. Il marchait calmement, charismatique dans sa sombre armure, froid dans son regard doré. Il n'était pas le plus fort ou le plus grand, il n'était pas spécialement le plus beau, il n'était ni sadique, ni cruel, du moins pas inutilement. Et pourtant, on le craignait. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il avait déjà assez prouvé sa valeur. Sa présence dans cette prison était donc d'assez mauvais augure, vu les rumeurs qui avaient circulé à son propos ces derniers jours...

On s'écartait désormais sur son passage, quelques vagues et rares murmures se levant derrière lui, bien faibles. On se demandait sûrement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il allait faire. Mais quelle importance ? Un sourire à la fois fin et glacial prit place sur son visage. Il venait d'apercevoir sa cible.

Les soldats qu'il visait l'avaient d'ailleurs repéré eux-aussi. Alors qu'il approchait, l'un d'eux tenta de s'éloigner discrètement alors que les autres se regardaient, cherchant du soutien, se demandant peut-être s'ils avaient une quelconque chance. Il attrapa celui qui cherchait à fuir par la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur. En plus d'obtenir un silence complet, plus personne n'osa bouger. Parfait.

- Je...

- La ferme.

Le type qu'il tenait essayait vainement de se dégager, aussi resserra-t-il sa prise jusqu'à avoir la satisfaction d'entendre un gémissement étouffé. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort, savourant cet instant.

- Croyiez-vous vraiment que vos manigances arriveraient à leurs fins ? Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'est pas aussi crédule que vous avez voulu le croire, je vous l'assure !

- Mais...

- Vous êtes vraiment une honte, coupa-t-il avec mépris, une honte à tous ceux qui servent le Seigneur Hadès, de misérables insectes qui ne méritent même pas de vivre sous Sa protection. Aussi vais-je me charger de vous éliminer de _Sa_ vue, vous et tous ceux qui oseraient comploter un jour contre _Lui_.

Les deux mots, terribles mots, semblèrent résonner étrangement.

_Sweet Chocolate._

Le silence s'était brisé. Des cris d'horreur, de douleur, s'élevaient alors que ceux qui servaient jusqu'alors le Dieu des Enfers voyaient la mort arriver sur eux. Les autres soldats qui avaient la chance de ne pas être visés se dépêchaient de s'éloigner, voulant à tout prix éviter ses foudres et ne pas tomber à leurs tours sous ses coups. Il ne resta bientôt que l'homme qu'il tenait, ne cessant de le supplier de l'épargner malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu me demandes de faire preuve de pitié ? En avez-vous eu, toi et tes amis, quand vous avez cherché à m'évincer de ma place, mentant ouvertement au Seigneur Rhadamanthe, le trahissant dans votre jalousie immonde ? Avez-vous eu la moindre once de remords en songeant que je risquais moi-même de mourir ? Bien sûr que non !

- Pitié !

Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être miséricordieux. L'arrachant du mur, il le jeta dans les bras livides des harpies qui venaient de déchiqueter ses camarades, leur offrant une âme de plus dont elles pourraient se nourrir. Le bruit finit enfin par s'estomper. Il était totalement seul désormais, mais il savait que la nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé se répandrait rapidement, cette exécution servant ainsi d'exemple. Ces hommes avaient tenté de le faire passer pour un menteur aux yeux de son Seigneur, cherchant par les pires moyens possibles à lui faire perdre son crédit pour qu'il soit chassé de sa place, voire tué en punition, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé...

- Tu t'éclates Val' ?

Il ne se retourna pas, même s'il en avait grandement envie. Mais il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui se permettait de lui parler avec autant d'insolence et en diminuant ainsi son nom...

- Que veux-tu donc Sylphide ?

Sylphide du Basilic s'avança lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés. Il ne portait pas son surplis pour une fois, se contentant d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui aurait presque pu le faire passer pour un homme d'affaire sur Terre. Les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses bras accentuaient cette impression. Il revenait manifestement du bureau du Juge qu'ils servaient.

- Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation dans le coin, tout simplement. Mais ne fais pas attention à moi, continue donc à t'amuser hein !

- Imbécile...

D'un côté, Valentine appréciait le jeune homme. Sylphide était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait accorder sa confiance, Rhadamanthe excepté. Lui aussi travaillait durement et lui aussi se battait pour le Spectre de la Wyverne. Assez solitaire, sérieux quand il le fallait, son camarade savait pourtant lui arracher quelques rires quand il trouvait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il était un bon amant. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais à haute voix, bien sûr.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait aussi être le plus insupportable des mecs. Certes, ils étaient en "compétition amicale" pour satisfaire le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, mais de là à accepter qu'il s'introduise chez lui en son absence pour lui subtiliser certains des dossiers dont il avait la charge... Et dès qu'il avait du temps libre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant avec ses commentaires à double-sens et ses mains baladeuses !

- Tu as fini ta journée ? Demanda son collègue comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Non, tu ne viendras pas squatter dans ma chambre.

Il était peut-être un peu trop catégorique à son sujet. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'un obsédé. Leur relation n'avait jamais été très claire à dire vrai. Il y avait eu des réincarnations où ils ne s'étaient pas touchés une seule fois. Et des moments comme actuellement où ils éprouvaient le besoin de se détendre dans les bras de l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

S'il y avait bien un point qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était le caractère borné et la capacité qu'ils avaient à se vexer pour un rien quand on les coupait dans leurs idées. Enfin, Sylphide davantage que lui-même. Il regarda un instant son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, il ne pensait donc pas à lui sauter dessus. Il se mit en marche, sachant qu'il le suivrait.

- Je viens de finir, et toi ?

- Presque. Je dois encore écrire un rapport et je vais devoir aller vérifier que tes "victimes" n'occupaient pas une fonction qui nécessite un remplacement rapide.

Il souriait ironiquement, assez pour le faire soupirer. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment il pouvait être continuellement d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout quand il parlait de travailler plus. Il voulait bien être sérieux, mais pas au point de faire plus que ce qu'on lui donnait, ce qui représentait quand même une charge de boulot conséquente. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, simplement qu'il refusait de tomber malade à cause de cela et de ne pas pouvoir continuer à aider son Seigneur pendant un temps.

- Je dois avoir la liste des soldats, je te l'apporterai si tu veux.

- Avoue qu'en réalité tu meurs d'envie de passer la soirée avec moi.

- Sylphide !

Son clin d'œil narquois ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais autant il pouvait laisser passer ce genre de remarques quand ils étaient seuls, autant lâcher cela distinctement alors qu'ils approchaient des Tribunaux... Son éclat fit sourire l'autre Spectre.

- Mais n'aie pas honte de tes sentiments mon beau !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai JAMAIS dit... !

Le rire de son camarade lui fit comprendre qu'il avait joyeusement attrapé la perche qu'il lui tendait. Dire que d'ordinaire, il faisait bien attention avec lui pour ne pas tomber dans des "pièges" de ce genre...

- Oh, toi... !

Il n'eût - malheureusement ? - pas le temps d'achever sa menace qu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant apparaître le procureur aux ordres du Seigneur Minos, procureur qui le regarda d'ailleurs assez étrangement. Pourvu que le Juge ne soit pas là lui aussi ou cette histoire ferait le tour des Prisons avant la fin de la journée...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta-t-il de suite, essayant de dissiper le malentendu.

- Mais je ne crois rien, répliqua Rune avec son flegme habituel, fronçant à peine les sourcils sous les décibels de sa voix. Après tout, vous êtes assez grands pour faire ce que vous voulez.

Il sentit ses joues se mettre à le brûler désagréablement, mais il choisit de ne pas répliquer, conscient qu'il allait s'enfoncer davantage s'il cherchait à le détromper à nouveau.

- Je venais juste vous dire de faire moins de bruit.

- Pas de soucis Rune, susurra Sylphide avec un sourire des plus charmeurs qui laissa son interlocuteur de marbre.

Loin de se laisser démonter, le Balrog s'éloigna après un bref hochement de tête qui devait sûrement signifier "passez une bonne soirée" ou un truc du même style. Valentine attendit qu'il eut disparu au détour du couloir avant de frapper son ami derrière le crâne avec humeur.

- Hey !

- Crétin ! Ça ne va pas avec tes sous-entendus ?

- Je trouvais ça marrant.

Il secoua la tête, laissant mentalement tomber. Sylphide, sérieux ? Il avait de grands doutes soudainement.

- Tu crois que je pourrais attirer Rune dans mon lit ? reprit l'autre alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

- Bon courage alors. J'ai essayé, une fois. Il ne m'a pas accordé la moindre attention. _Monsieur_ est trop bien pour nous.

- Ah là là... C'est qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour une seule personne, que veux-tu...

Leur animosité momentanément oublié, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Bien que ce ne soit confirmé par aucun Spectre pour le moment, il se disait depuis quelques temps que l'homme en charge de l'Histoire serait courtisé par un certain marionnettiste qui lui servirait d'ailleurs également de supérieur...

- Dommage, conclut son compagnon.

- Remarque, tu peux toujours tenter avec Myu. Si le genre "insecte" t'attire bien sûr.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Tu sais qui lui tourne autour ?

- Y'a deux secondes, t'était prêt à draguer le mec de Minos et là tu me sors que tu as peur de Kagaho ?

- C'est pas une question de peur, gronda Sylphide. Mais entre les deux, j'ai plus de chance de survivre avec... Oh, et puis y'a quand même pas de mal à prendre du bon temps !

Valentine sourit légèrement, content de lui. Réussir à mettre en boule son collègue sans pour autant le vexer était tout un art et il aimait bien profiter de ces quelques réussites.

Quand on y réfléchissait, il y avait de plus en plus d'amour aux Enfers. Bon, ce n'était sûrement que des rumeurs pour la plupart. Car personnellement, s'il pouvait encore accepter que les Dieux Jumeaux aient une relation _plus que fraternelle_, il voyait mal le Seigneur Hadès "flirter" avec le Seigneur Poséidon comme certains l'affirmaient. Et c'était sans compter d'autres couples improbables...

- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda finalement Sylphide alors qu'ils approchaient de leurs appartements respectifs.

- Je me disais que parmi toutes les réincarnations que nous avons effectuées depuis le commencement, cette époque est bien la première où nous entendons autant parler d'attirance entre les Spectres.

- C'est pas faux, concéda l'autre après un instant de réflexion. Après plusieurs siècles de guerres, peut-être veulent-ils tout simplement en profiter au maximum.

- Ca ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ?

- De quoi ? Me caser ? Faudrait déjà que je trouve quelqu'un pour me supporter et ce n'est pas gagné !

- Faut être moins chiant alors, se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de changer de sujet. Je t'apporte les papiers le plus rapidement possible, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr mon beau, je t'attendrais avec impatience !

- Sylph'...

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre, ce qui le fit soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ses remarques des fois...

Il poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Finalement, Valentine était resté, preuve que son ami n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il le disait. Il faut dire qu'il travaillait pour le moment, donc il était dans une phase "sérieuse". Lui s'était affalé sur son lit après lui avoir emmené la fameuse liste et il l'avait observé faire sans le déranger. Cela n'avait pas pris aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux boire un truc ? lui proposa son hôte.

- Tu as toujours des bouteilles d'alcool planquées dans ton armoire ?

- Elles sont plus dans l'armoire, mais oui, j'en ai toujours.

- Tu avais peur que je ne t'en pique ? rit la Harpie alors que l'autre fouillait dans un placard.

- Qui sait ? lui répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un verre lui fut donné et remplit avant que Sylphide ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils dégustèrent la boisson sans parler, profitant du moment de calme. Ce fut finalement le plus dragueur des deux qui brisa le silence en les servant à nouveau :

- Et voilà, on a une soirée tranquille maintenant !

- Heureusement ! Profitons-en : à mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à être renvoyés en mission.

- Ouais... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous tuera !

- Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi non plus.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement.

Son collègue bougea pour se coller à lui avec le même genre de sourire qu'il avait affiché devant Rune tout à l'heure.

- Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi mon beau ?

- Arrête donc de m'appeler comme ça.

- Cela te dérange ?

- Surtout quand tu le fais devant les autres.

Sylphide choisit de l'embrasser plutôt que de répliquer, ne prêtant plus attention au liquide ambré qu'il avait encore dans son gobelet. Lui-même l'oublia d'ailleurs, passant un de ses bras autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour tenter d'imposer son rythme. Aucun des deux n'aimait s'incliner, même pour un baiser. Son camarade avait pourtant l'avantage à cause de sa position mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait se laisser faire !

Quelque chose se brisa près d'eux et son amant occasionnel se redressa avec un juron furieux. Leurs verres, qu'ils soient pleins ou vides, avaient décidés de se faire la malle et reposaient désormais en mille petits morceaux sur le sol de la pièce.

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à me sauter dessus, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Son compagnon ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Descendant du lit, il se mit à rassembler précautionneusement les débris. La deuxième personne présente dans la pièce ne bougea pas, regardant vaguement le plafond sans se préoccuper des dégâts. Il n'aurait qu'à être moins brusque la prochaine fois, tout simplement. Il ne reporta son attention sur lui que lorsqu'une exclamation de douleur se fit entendre.

Tout avait été nettoyé ou presque. Le Basilic venait de jeter les bouts de leurs récipients quand l'un d'eux s'était profondément planté dans sa peau.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Retirant ce qui l'avait blessé, il le laissa tomber avec rage dans la poubelle avant de porter la plaie à sa bouche dans un reflex naturel pour tenter de diminuer la douleur. Valentine s'était assis pour le regarder.

- Tu veux que je joue les infirmières ?

Mais son cher blessé n'avait pas envie de blaguer et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendit fouiller dans les placards qui s'y trouvaient, sûrement à la recherche de pansements. Il se mit à compter mentalement. Une dizaine de secondes s'était à peine écoulée qu'un nouveau bruit de chute se fit entendre, suivi d'un râlement sonore. Dur de se soigner avec une main en sang aussi.

Il se leva enfin pour aller le rejoindre. Une boîte de compresses gisait ouverte sur le sol tandis qu'un flacon de désinfectant se tenait en équilibre sur le bord du lavabo. Sylphide nettoyait sa blessure avec un coton comme il le pouvait. Il se hâta de récupérer la bouteille, histoire d'éviter de la casse superflue.

- Fais moi donc voir, je vais te soigner ça.

Étonnement, le Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Victoire recula, ramenant sa main contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne le touche. Ce comportement le surprit.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, j'me démerde !

- Tu ne vas pas crever pour un peu d'aide.

- Juste faire mourir celui qui me l'apportera...

Son interlocuteur cligna un instant des yeux sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

Un soupir lui répondit. Sylphide s'appuya contre le mur, regardant un instant sa paume. Il avait l'air totalement ailleurs.

- Sylph' ?

- Je suis un vrai poison Val'...

Ce dernier s'approcha légèrement.

- Explique-moi.

- Le Basilic est une créature reptilienne, qu'on dit né de l'œuf d'un serpent couvé par un coq. On lui a prêté différentes capacités à travers les âges, mais l'une des plus connues est celle du poison qui recouvrirait ses écailles et ses crocs.

- Je sais déjà tout ça.

- A chacune de mes réincarnations, quand je retrouve mes mémoires antérieures et que je porte pour la première fois de ma "nouvelle vie" mon Surplis, mon corps... mute. Un peu comme Myu qui commence alors à prendre sa forme de papillon. Moi, c'est en rapport avec le poison du Basilic...

- Là, j'avoue que je ne te suis plus.

-J'ai eu des vies où le moindre contact avec ma peau causait la mort. D'autres où le poison se contentait d'entourer mon corps, comme une espèce de brise mortelle qui me suivait continuellement. Heureusement, il y a des fois où j'ai plus de chances, quand je n'ai pas ou peu de poison. Pour cette vie-ci, c'est juste dans mon sang. Donc pas question que tu y touches.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait des vies où ils n'avaient eu aucun rapport, où Sylphide ne tentait pas de le draguer ou autre. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était dangereux, cela s'était toujours dit. Mais il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'à certaines renaissances, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe soit le seul à l'approcher véritablement. Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusqu'alors... Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il ne se liait avec personne ou presque, pourquoi il ne le voyait jamais au bras d'un autre...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser comme ça, répliqua-t-il.

- …Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire Val' ?

- En effet mon chou, mais regarde bien.

Il leva ses mains vers lui, les agitant sous son nez pour qu'il les voit bien.

- Je ne suis pas blessé. Le poison ne passera donc pas dans mon sang. Alors fais moi voir ça qu'on en finisse !

De toute façon, il ne lui laissait pas le choix désormais. Lui prenant de force la main, il finit de la désinfecter avant de ramasser la boîte de gaze et de lui faire un bandage. Pas plus de cinq minutes ne s'étaient déroulées depuis l'accident.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur _chouchounet_ !

Inutile de décrire le grondement mécontent de l'autre qui n'appréciait pas son nouveau surnom. En riant, il lui vola un baiser comme "récompense", avec la ferme intention de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cela ne manqua pas. Râlant il y a quelques instants, Sylphide l'attira contre lui pour accentuer le contact de leurs lèves sans pour autant chercher à tout prix à le dominer, comme s'il voulait le remercier...

- On retourne sur le lit ? proposa finalement le venimeux serpent.

- Ça marche !

Le jeune homme rangea vaguement les affaires qu'il avait dérangées, laissant Valentine reprendre sa place sur le sommier. À dire vrai, il était troublé. Jusqu'à présent, à part le Spectre de la Wyverne, personne ne connaissait vraiment les changements d'état du poison dans son corps d'une vie à l'autre. Et il aurait cru que le maître des Harpies ne voudrait plus l'approcher après l'avoir appris, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas...

Il regarda sa main blessée. Il avait été doux quand il s'en était occupé. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir encore le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. C'était une sensation agréable. Tant qu'il se surprit à sourire avant de se décider de rejoindre la chambre.

Son cher médecin personnel s'était allongé sur le dos.

- Tu dors déjà ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il vient s'allonger contre lui, la tête posée en travers de son torse afin d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Il s'était attendu à ses protestations, mais rien ne vient. Comme lui, son camarade avait sûrement envie d'un peu de douceur pour une fois. C'était compréhensible, et tout aussi bon qu'une nuit sauvage, de son point de vue du moins.

- Merci... Pour tout à l'heure...

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être redevable pourtant ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas son ami qui allait s'amuser à crier sur les toits ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient une confiance mutuelle entre eux. Ce n'était pas seulement lié à leur relation, c'était quelque chose de plus... profond. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

- Tu restes ici ce soir ? demanda-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille, caressant son ventre au passage.

Geste assez explicite concernant ce qu'il envisageait de faire dans la soirée. Peut-être pourraient-ils rester sur ce registre doux, qui sait ?...

- Val' ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable l'autre ne répondait-il pas ? Un frisson glacial le traversa alors qu'un très mauvais pressentiment lui faisait relever la tête. Ni bouger, ni parler depuis son arrivée...

- Valentine ?

Il se mit à genoux près de son compagnon, se repassant dans son esprit la scène dans la salle de bain, priant pour que ce qu'il craignait ne soit pas arrivé. Il se mit à le secouer doucement :

- Valentine, ce n'est pas drôle... Ne joue pas à ça !

Mais la Harpie ne jouait pas, il le savait bien. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause du poison, il lui avait montré ses mains pourtant, il n'avait quand même pas pu être contaminé, il...

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se revoyait porter sa main à ses lèvres quand il s'était coupé, puis embrassant Valentine... Il avait du sang, du poison, dans sa bouche et il l'avait embrassé. Embrassé ! Il l'avait empoisonné...

- Non, non, non...

Il ne cessait de secouer son amant, de plus en plus paniqué. Empoisonner ses ennemis, c'était quand même totalement différent que de le faire sur une personne qu'il appréciait.

- Val' !

Un grognement lui parvint. Léger, trop léger, et pourtant distinct. Il continua, bien que cette manœuvre sembla s'avérer de plus en plus inutile.

- Ne te laisse pas emporter ! Ouvre les yeux, merde !

Il connaissait assez les effets de son poison pour savoir qu'il ne le réveillerait pas. Ça commençait par une simple somnolence, qui devenait de plus en plus profonde. Une perte d'énergie progressive. Un Cosmos qui s'affaiblissait. On avait petit à petit du mal à respirer. Puis on tombait dans le coma, ou on mourrait. S'il n'avait pas achevé sa cible avant bien sûr.

Mais là résidait aussi sa chance. La dose de poison qu'il avait eu dans sa bouche était en quantité infime, surtout vu qu'il s'était écoulé quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Il n'allait pas en mourir. Normalement.

- Val'...

Il se pencha vers lui pour le sonder. Son Cosmos avait l'air normal et il respirait sans aucune difficulté. Il sentit la panique refluer petit à petit alors que la raison reprenait le dessus. Le secouer comme cela ne donnerait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en espérant que le corps de l'autre arrive seul à se débarrasser du poison.

Il hocha la tête, bien que personne ne puisse le voir. Il allait veiller sur son camarade. S'il voyait que son état empirait, il irait chercher le Seigneur Rhadamanthe pour espérer avoir de l'aide et un moyen de le sauver. Techniquement, ses reins devraient s'occuper de filtrer son sang pour y éliminer la toxine qui s'y trouvait. Ça devrait aller. Ça le devait !

Il se mordilla les lèvres, caressant doucement le visage de Valentine. Il se mit même à prier son Dieu avec plus de force que jamais pour qu'il l'épargne. Et le Seigneur Thanatos pendant qu'il y était. Il aurait bien pu le faire avec toutes les Divinités du Panthéon d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas su qu'ils ne se soucieraient jamais de ses prières. Tout pour ne pas le perdre...

Il allongea correctement son compagnon près de lui alors que l'attente commençait. Lente, ennuyeuse, pénible. Assommante même. Malgré ses efforts, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait le sommeil le gagner, comme si Hypnos lui-même se liguait contre lui. Il essaya bien de bouger un peu afin de rester actif, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Ses derniers jours avaient été durs et son corps lui réclamait du repos.

Bien malgré lui, il commença à sommeiller. Un sommeil très léger, au point que le moindre bruit dans le couloir le réveillait en sursaut. Puis, il finit par sombrer complètement...

Un nouveau réveil, bien plus tard. Il sut instinctivement qu'il avait dormit plus longtemps. Trop peut-être. Il se redressa en sursaut.

- Val' ?

La panique revint subitement, telle une énorme vague, emportant les débris de son calme sur son passage. Il n'entendait plus rien désormais, ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire...

- Val' !

Il recommença à le secouer sans pouvoir se contrôler, espérant avec ardeur qu'un malheur ne se soit pas produit pendant qu'il dormait...

Enfin, un grognement se fit entendre, suivi d'une voix légèrement pâteuse :

- Va t'faire foutre Sylph'...

Le soulagement manqua de lui faire verser des larmes. Au lieu de ce comportement peu "glorieux", il se contenta de le prendre contre lui pour le serrer avec force.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Valentine avec surprise, désormais parfaitement éveillé.

Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Peut-être commençait-il à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le Basilic prit une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher la pression qu'il avait sur lui.

- Pardon Val'...

- Pour ?

Il avait bien froncé les sourcils, mais il n'arrivait manifestement pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Je t'ai empoisonné Val'... Quand on s'est embrassé dans la salle de bain...

- J'ai... Perdu connaissance ?

Il hocha la tête, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Après ça, il comprenait bien que son amant ne souhaiterait plus l'approcher, encore moins avoir un quelconque contact avec lui. Il en était bien conscient, il était dangereux après tout. Mais ça faisait quand même mal...

- Et maintenant ? Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il en eut la voix coupée. Brièvement.

- Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas...

Étonnement, il put voir son camarade lui adresser un léger sourire avant de se redresser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un effleurement fugace, avant qu'il ne se rallonge lentement.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr...

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot alors.

Son ton dur le fit frémir. Il n'espérait certes pas avoir le droit à un remerciement à cause la nuit qu'il avait passée, mais quand même... L'autre poursuivit, un peu plus calmement.

- Nous sommes des Spectres. Je me serai simplement réincarné.

- Dans ce cas, je me serai tué pour pouvoir revenir à la même période que toi, répliqua-t-il.

- Sylph'...

- Je ne plaisante pas.

Le sourire revint, toujours aussi légèrement.

- C'est mignon, se moqua-t-il doucement.

Et face au rougissement qu'il avait provoqué, il continua, plus faiblement :

- Merci...

Plus flatté qu'il ne voulait le montrer, Sylphide se coucha à ses côtés, l'observant. Maintenant qu'il le savait sauvé, il se rendait en effet compte qu'il avait réagi comme un débutant. C'était vrai qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose face à la mort. Il faut croire que la simple idée de le perdre l'avait emporté sur tout le reste...

- J'ai pris peur sur le coup... Désolé.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Valentine tenta de bouger, sans grand succès. Une grimace lui échappa d'ailleurs.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne, tenta de plaisanta la Harpie. Sûrement un effet secondaire.

- J'espère...

Il glissa son bras sur le torse de son ami pour le ramener avec délicatesse contre lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait aucunement l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Une nouvelle fois, il eut pendant un moment la crainte de se mettre à pleurer. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour réagir comme ça. Il ferma un instant les yeux, souffla.

- Tu comptes te rendormir ? demanda-t-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je doute être en état de tenir la journée. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu es si pâle qu'on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Un Spectre plutôt...

Valentine laissa échapper un rire à sa piètre plaisanterie, rire qui éclaira son visage d'une certaine tendresse qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, qui lui allait pourtant bien.

- Dormons un peu...

- Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe...

- On trouvera une excuse Sylph'. Maintenant, tais-toi donc un peu...

Il avait l'air si décidé que ça le fit sourire. D'habitude, tout ce qui touchait à leur supérieur passait en priorité avec lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il préférait rester couché contre lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas véritablement bouger à la base, cela lui fit plaisir. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt quand il l'avait soigné revint, toujours aussi troublant...

Mais pour le moment, son amant avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de sommeil...

* * *

L'air d'entrainement était un vrai capharnaüm aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que Kagaho s'était pas mal défoulé sur les soldats avant qu'une attaque d'un de ses adversaires ne touche la foule, et plus particulièrement Myu. De son point de vue, Sylphide n'avait pas vraiment pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. À peine avait-il distingué le Bénou emmener son camarade avant que les spectateurs ne se jettent dans la bagarre, déclenchant une pagaille générale.

Une présence se fit sentir derrière lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre l'aura du Spectre en question.

- Tu t'éclates Val' ?

- Ne commence pas...

Valentine vient se poster près de lui, écartant de son visage une mèche rebelle. Il observa à son tour le combat qui se déroulait en contrebas, sans pourtant faire la moindre remarque dessus. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole, afin de ne pas laisser le silence s'éterniser :

- Comment s'est déroulée ta mission ?

- J'ai eu pire.

- Je suppose que c'est censé expliquer pourquoi tu es de retour si tôt...

- Et de ton côté, tu as fait quoi ?

- Des papiers, rit doucement l'autre sans insister. Assez pour créer une nouvelle section dans la bibliothèque de Rune, j'en suis sûr ! J'y allais justement pour finir un dossier.

Enfin, c'était bien sûr avant que le bruit ne l'interpelle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à observer ?

- Je ne vais pas te retenir alors.

- Non, je le ferai avec ce que j'ai dans ma chambre, ça ira très bien.

En bas, le vacarme se fit plus fort. Il y aurait sûrement des blessés si cela continuait. Ou l'effondrement de l'arène. Ils avaient eu ça, une fois ; l'effondrement d'un passage - heureusement peu fréquenté - suite aux incessants conflits qui avaient lieu dans la salle commune. Cela n'avait pas été joyeux. C'était d'ailleurs Rune qui en avait le plus souffert, présent quand cela s'était produit, avec sa sensibilité aux sons...

- On ne devrait pas intervenir ? finit-il par demander.

- Hum... Officiellement, je ne suis toujours pas rentré moi... Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être là non plus d'ailleurs.

Sylphide sourit doucement, bien que son regard fût un instant perdu dans le vague. Il y avait quelques semaines à peine, si c'était lui qui aurait dit une chose pareille, son collègue l'aurait considéré avec dédain avant d'agir à sa façon. Maintenant, il n'était plus le seul à avoir un humour un peu trop douteux.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Tu sais bien que j'adore squatter chez toi, acquiesça le Basilic avec un clin d'œil.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pourrais venir dans mon lit.

Ils tournaient le dos aux cris qui s'élevaient toujours, s'éloignant dans un couloir qui contournait le lieu du "drame" pour mener à leurs appartements respectifs.

- Mais moi non plus mon beau, plaisanta-t-il.

- Sylph'... Franchement, arrête avec ce surnom.

Son ami ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le regarder marcher tout en le suivant. Oui, beaucoup de choses avait changé en quelques semaines, depuis cet empoisonnement... Plus les jours passaient, plus le temps qu'ils passaient en compagnie de l'autre semblait s'allonger. Il doutait que Valentine ne s'en aperçoive vraiment cependant.

Lui semblait compter chaque minute passée avec lui, comme si le fait d'avoir manqué de le perdre lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Ce qui était vrai, dans un sens. Mais il doutait pouvoir comprendre cette chaleur qui envahissait son cœur quand ils étaient tous les deux. Pas encore. Mais il y travaillait.

- Tu rêvasses ou quoi ?

Oui, il comprendrait bien un jour ce sentiment. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune guerre pour le moment, il avait donc encore du temps. À passer à ses côtés, à continuer de se sentir bien avec lui.

Il aviserait le reste plus tard. Bientôt.

Il le suivit dans sa chambre.

Fin…

* * *

Et voilà !  
Je crois bien que vous avez devant vous l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai du écrire xD Et je travaille dessus depuis quelques temps déjà !_ (au moins un mois, selon ce que me dit Word)_ J'espère vraiment que ce texte vous a plu et, une nouvelle fois, je vous invite grandement à aller lire celui de ma chère** Gwenn/EpinesPourpres** pour savoir comment elle a créée une histoire avec les mêmes éléments que moi !

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
